Nothing to see
by toonmili
Summary: Max has a bad dream and decides to tell Alec how she feels. However she may be too late. M/A And the real chapter 7
1. Default Chapter

STORY: Nothing To See  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine.  
  
SUMMARY:  
  
  
  
Max walked out her bedroom and yarned. She didn't get any sleep the night before because OC called her and said she had company. She first thought of going to Alec's but he wasn't home. Then she decided to go to Joshua's. When she got back home it was after five o'clock in the morning.  
  
She walked in the kitchen and put some water in a pot to boil. She took the box of cereal and poured it in a bowl and went to the fridge to get some milk. She poured the milk in her cereal in a lazy manner. She heard OC's bedroom door open and she looked up to get a glance at the girl she had brought home. She put down the milk and rubbed her eyes. She could not have been seeing right. It wasn't a she; it was he. And he had a striking resemblance to Alec. She looked at him as he came and leaned on the other side of counter. OC followed him wearing a smirk.  
  
" Max, close your mouth before something flies in," OC said joking lightly. Max quickly closed her mouth. " Alec do you want anything to eat? I can make bacon and eggs."  
  
" I have to go home and change, so I'll pass. See you at work." He walked over to OC and gave her a quick peck on her lips. " Bye Max." he said quickly before going trough the door.  
  
Max looked at OC questioningly. " Was that a guy?"  
  
" Yeah," OC said like she stating the obvious.  
  
Man nodded like she was taking it in. " Was that guy Alec?" She hoped to god that she heard and saw wrong.  
  
" Yeah," she said again in the same tone.  
  
" Was Alec your company?"  
  
" Yeah." She was beginning to get annoyed with the question. " Max, are you okay?"  
  
Max snapped out of her trance. It was official; Alec and OC had a thing going on. " The question is are you okay?"  
  
" I'm fine. Couldn't be better."  
  
" But you're gay," Was all she could manage to say. Max felt her head begin to spin.  
  
" I know." OC herself was shocked by what happened.  
  
" Were you drunk or something?"  
  
" No, we just talking and then he made the offer as a joke and I accepted as a joke and then it happened but it wasn't a joke."  
  
" Are you sure you weren't drunk." She couldn't begin a fathom why OC would ever do that.  
  
" I only drank a diet coke."  
  
" Are you sure he didn't spike your it or something?"  
  
" Gosh Max, he wouldn't do that, he's not like that."  
  
Max couldn't believe what she was hearing. " You slept with him one night and suddenly you're the expert on what he's like."  
  
" No, I'm not saying that but you were basically calling him rapist."  
  
" Well you know how he is," she yelled.  
  
" Just because you don't like him doesn't mean that everyone else has to follow you and hate him for no reason. Your beef with him doesn't concern me okay."  
  
Max shrugged her shoulders. " What ever." She walked up to the stove and turned it off. She took the pot and carried it to the bathroom. She placed it at the side of the tub. She took a deep breath. She and OC rarely had arguments, she hated that Alec was the cause of this one.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Max decided to go to Logan's before she went to work. She walked in the door and went in the living room. She met him on his computer. " What ya working on?"  
  
" Just some Eyes Only stuff."  
  
She walked up to him and kissed him on his lips. Even though they had gotten the cure for a more than a month now, she still tingled every time they kissed. She walked over to the couch and sat. He followed her there and sat next to her. He took her hand in his. " Something wrong?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
" Care to elaborate."  
  
" OC and I had an argument."  
  
" What about?"  
  
Max turned to face him. " Well she called me last night and aid she had company? So I'm assuming it was a girl or something like that. So I went to Joshua's to spend sometime with him. Now when I get home in the morning to change.." She stopped she couldn't even continue.  
  
" And."  
  
" It was a guy."  
  
" And you're mad because?"  
  
" It wasn't just any guy. It was Alec."  
  
Logan's jaw dropped. " Oh my." That was some very interesting news. " How did it happen?"  
  
" They were talking, she said." Just picturing it got her annoyed. " Then they said they would as a joke, then it really did happen but it wasn't a joke."  
  
" Who would have thought?" It was shocking but he couldn't see how that would cause an argument between OC and Max. " I don't get why you're so angry."  
  
" Because it's Alec we're talking about here. Annoying Alec."  
  
" Well Max just because you don't like him doesn't mean she has to hate him too. I say if OC and Alec could find comfort in each other then all the power to them."  
  
Max let go his hand and stood up. " Yeah so I'm wrong. Max is always wrong."  
  
" No, I'm just saying in this case you're wrong."  
  
Max took up her bag. " I thought I could at least get my boyfriend to agree with me. I guess I was asking for too much." She walked out the door leaving Logan in a confused sate.  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I also have no idea who this story will appeal to.  
  
I hope I could come up with another chapter, that' if anyone wants another one. 


	2. Chapter2

NOTE: Okay since the reviews were suffering I had to sell out that she was dreaming. However she doesn't notice until chapter four.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER: Herbal's Special Blend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max reached to work shortly after leaving Logan's apartment. She walked over to her locker. Close by she could see Alec and OC talking. She rolled her eyes. The world was going mad. OC walked pass her without saying a word. She looked at her in disbelief. OC was her best friend why were they arguing over some stupid guy. She had to try and talk some sense into Alec. She walked over to him and put her hands on her hips.  
  
" What?" Alec asked confused about her hot and bothered attitude.  
  
" What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
" I think I'm getting ready to deliver a package."  
  
" Alec cut the crap," she said loudly. " I mean what do you think you're doing with OC."  
  
" Forming a relationship."  
  
She frowned at him. " She's not one of those girls that you can sleep with and then leave her when she gets too attached. She gay for a reason."  
  
" Max, don't talk about things you don't know." He closed his locker and walked past her. She pulled him back. " What's your deal?"  
  
" I know you're playing games Alec."  
  
He pulled his arm away. " Think what ever you want to think Max. I know differently and she know differently."  
  
" What the hell are you talking about? You hardly know each other."  
  
" I know her a lot better than you."  
  
" You've known her for about two months. I've known her for years."  
  
Alec laughed, " Max just mind yuh business okay?"  
  
" OC is my friend, this is my business."  
  
" I mean mind your boyfriend. Don't forget Asha's still buzzing around. You keep sticking your know where it doesn't belong then it won't be welcome where it does."  
  
" English Alec."  
  
She wanted English, he decided to her like it is, " Mind you business because you're boyfriend is goanna get bored with yah and turn to Asha."  
  
She pouted. Why did he have to be winning the argument? Why did she have to be the wrong one? Why couldn't they see that they weren't right for each other? Alec needed someone who could keep him in line. OC needed some one who would satisfy her undying hunger for sexual pleasure.  
  
Max stopped and though about. Maybe they were right for each other. If that was true then why was she so bothered by it? She shrugged and walked away form him.  
  
She walked to the dispatch counter a waited for a package. She couldn't resist, she had to get another opinion. " Normal, what would you say if I told you that OC was dating a guy, and who would you say he'd be like."  
  
Why was Max asking him this question? He had no idea, but he didn't see a reason why he shouldn't answer her. " I'd say Alec, he can turn any girl's head. Even if they're same sex oriented."  
  
Max rolled her eyes. " Am I the only sane one here?"  
  
" Hey, do you know something? I do have a rule forbidding office romances."  
  
" No, it's just hypothetical."  
  
She took a package and walked away fuming. She bumped into Sketchy. " Watch it!"  
  
" Gosh Max are you okay. I think I see smoke coming out your ears and nostrils there."  
  
Max sighed, " sorry."  
  
" What's bothering ya?"  
  
She had to ask him. " If I were to tell you that OC was dating a guy what would you say?"  
  
" What, she dating a guy. I've been asking her to give me a chance for the longest while and she keeps saying no, I guess there ain't no hope for a brother like me."  
  
" Sketchy, I hate to break it to ya but you're not a brother."  
  
" Yeah, well it's still unfair."  
  
" Exactly. She can't refuse the others and accept one."  
  
" Who's the guy anyway?"  
  
" Alec of all people." Max looked at Sketchy, a strange thing was forming on his face. It was a smile. " Why are you smiling?"  
  
" No man, that's kind of cool. At first I had a problem with it, but not when it's Alec."  
  
Max put her hand on her head and walked away. She declared that Herbal had come by night and give everyone but her a dosage of his special blend. That had to be it. Why else would everyone thing it's cool for Alec and OC to date.  
  
NOTE: I know it's short but I hope you all liked it. 


	3. Chapter3

CHAPTER: Brown sugar.  
  
NOTE: This is so difficult to write. I've never written Alec with anyone but Max. But I think it's kind of funny. Especially since it's OC but apparently it wasn't to you all.  
  
I think if OC was to end up with a guy, it would Normal. Yes, you read right. Normal.  
  
This was supposed to be two chapters but I put chapter four in it as well because I noticed that my reviews are almost non-existent. So I just got the dream part out of the way. Now you have the M/A part fully playing out without any strange scenarios that are offensive to some people.  
  
PS: Thanks to the people who stuck with me on this one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max parked her bike outside and chained it up. She walked to the door and was about to open it when she heard giggling. It sounded like two people were in there. She pressed her ear against the door and listen.  
  
Oh, do that thing tongue again. OC demanded.  
  
You like that huh?  
  
Yeah, so hurry up and do it.  
  
Anything for my brown sugar. Alec said.  
  
Max felt like her head was spinning. What the hell was going on in there? What was the thing he did with his tongue? And did Alec just call OC his Brown Sugar?  
  
She knocked on the door but didn't go in. She decided to give them a moment to get decent. After a brief half a minute she went in. She looked over to them and saw they were in the couch. He had his arms wrapped around her and she was leaning on his chest. She cringed at the scene. She walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. She walked past them and went to her bedroom and closed the door.  
  
She lied down on her bed spraying water in her mouth ever so often. She couldn't get her mind off the oddness of their relationship. She went to a shelf. She decided to read a book. She picked one up and it was called, " Jungle Fever." She saw the movie; she didn't need to read the book. She dropped it down and picked up another one. It was called, " Expect The Unexpected," She dropped that one too. She looked for another one; she took one up with an eye on the cover. It looked kind of evil. " IT," She liked that one, it no way reminded her of what was going on outside. She put it on the counter and went to change her clothes. As looked back at the cover of the book, the eye was looking at her. She moved to the other side of the room. It followed her all the way there. She went to the book and turned it over. There was an eye there too. She tried going about her business but it was just too creepy. She felt like someone was watching her. She took the book and threw it in the closet. " What the hell?" The eyes were glow in the dark. She closed the closet and went to her bed. She was bored.  
  
A few minute later she heard the door close. They left. She got up and went outside. She walked to the TV and sat on the couch to watch a show. She turned it to a station that showed pre pulse videos, ' Hungry like a wolf,' by, Duran Duran was going on. She turned it quickly. Her mind began to linger on what was going on before she came in. Why was this bothering her so much? It had to be that she was genuinely concerned about OC's well being. Alec was a bad person. So what if he had stunning good looks. He was still a bad person. " Oh shit," she said out loud.  
  
" Talking to your self, I see," a voice came from behind.  
  
She turned around and noticed that Alec was there. " I thought you left."  
  
" OC left to get something."  
  
" What?"  
  
" You don't want to know."  
  
She rolled her eyes. " You're right, I don't want to know." She slammed down her remote and began to walk to her bedroom. He held her back, " What?" she yelled.  
  
" I just want you to try and understand, that's all."  
  
" I've tried and I don't."  
  
He rolled his eyes, " Max you don't have to worry 'bout me hurting her. I won't. Not when she has a best friend who will kick my ass at any given opportunity. Besides, I really like her. So just be happy for her, cause I think she's happy."  
  
It was a simple request and she wanted to do it. " I'll try but I'm not promising anything."  
  
" That's good enough."  
  
Since she was being tortured, she decided she's torture him a bit. " I'll try even harder if you read a book I have."  
  
" Why?" he said suspiciously.  
  
" Because it's a good book," she said innocently. She room to her room and took it out of the closet and gave it to him. " Be sure to put it where you could see it so can't lose it, cause if you do . . . lets just leave it at that."  
  
He looked at the book and read the title out loud. " IT by Stephen King." He looked at her and she looked innocently back at him. " I'm not much of a reader but okay."  
  
She went to the room and closed the door. She smiled to herself. He was goanna get freaked out.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The next day at Jam Pony Max walked over to Alec to see how his reading went. " So how was it?  
  
He took it out of the locker and handed it to her, " That book was so good, until it reached present day and IT turned into a spider."  
  
" So it wasn't scary."  
  
" When little Timmy died. It almost was, but it wasn't like I couldn't sleep or anything."  
  
" What about the cover."  
  
" What about it?" he asked confused.  
  
" Wasn't it creepy."  
  
" No, what do you mean?"  
  
" It follows you all over, the eyes."  
  
He moved looking at the book. " Cool, I didn't even notice." He took the book and began to look at it from different angles. " Sketchy come see this," he yelled. Sketchy came shortly after. " Check this out."  
  
" Whoa, IT. I saw that when I was nine. I was afraid to go to the bathroom alone. I called my brother to stand guard for moths after I saw that." He saw that Alec and Max were looking at him like he was weird. " Hey when you see that Pennywise the clown only eats kids and you're a kid, it kind of scares you."  
  
" Stand guard? Wouldn't IT just kill him too?"  
  
" No he's ten years older than me. Besides after I saw part One and I refused to watch part Two, so I never saw him die."  
  
" He didn't, he just kept on living?" Alec said teasingly. " Now he comes after adults."  
  
" Man cut it out, and keep that book away from me. That eye is creeping me out."  
  
Max nodded. " Yeah, It follows you."  
  
" I don't know what you guys are talking about, it's cool."  
  
Max looked at him. She saw he was serious. " Keep it." She walked away.  
  
Alec looked at the book and shivered at the eye and threw it quickly in his locker and covered it with a piece of cloth. " That was some creepy shit." He knew Max did that for spite and he wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of knowing he was crept out by the cover and the contents of the book.  
  
  
  
NEXT DAY:  
  
The next day Max got up feeling all right. She wasn't too bothered now by Alec and OC dating. She figured it was just a phase OC was going trough and she'd get past it. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of mile.  
  
When she was on her way to Jam Pony she couldn't help but feel like it was raining candy.  
  
She walked in Jam Pony with her smile on her face. " Good morning," She said to someone she didn't know. She went to the dispatch counter and waited for a package.  
  
Normal looked up at her. " Morning, Miss-late-as-usual."  
  
" Hey," She said smiling.  
  
" What are you so happy 'bout?"  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" Well I'm about to rain on your parade. Overtime for you, two workers are on vacation."  
  
She frowned. " Well get Alec to work over time."  
  
" He's the one on vacation. Didn't they tell you? He and his little missy eloped."  
  
" Come again." Max knew she didn't hear right.  
  
" They eloped."  
  
She let out a scream. Her head began to feel light. * How could they be married? They've been dating for two days.* It was too much for her. She felt to the ground.  
  
" Max," a worried voice called. " Max, get up."  
  
Max slowly began to open her eyes. She looked up at OC who was over her in a nightgown? " OC you have to divorce Alec right now."  
  
OC looked at her horrified. " Girl, I ain't married to Alec. And I never will be."  
  
" Normal said you two eloped."  
  
" Max, you were dreaming."  
  
Max looked at her surroundings and was glad to see she was in her room. It had all been a dream. " Thank god." She reached out and hugged OC. " I dreamt that you and ALec were dating and then you got married. I had the cure. What a nightmare."  
  
" You, having the cure is a nightmare?"  
  
" No, you and Alec, is a nightmare."  
  
OC didn't like how she said that. " So what's so wrong with that?"  
  
" Well, you don't match well with him. You're gay for starters."  
  
OC smiled. " I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that Alec is supposed to be with you."  
  
" No," she said in disbelief. " I mean, he's okay and all but NOOO." OC looked at her and smiled again. " Stop looking at me like that, I mean NO." OC rolled her eyes. " No." She kept looking at her. " Okay yes, a little." She kept on staring at her waiting for the truth. " Okay a whole lot."  
  
" SO what are you goanna do about it?"  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" Girl, dreams are sometimes for warnings, what if he gets married."  
  
She couldn't think of it. It was too scary. " I have to tell him." She got up from her bed and went to her closet and began to pull out clothes.  
  
" You're goanna tell him now."  
  
" Yeah, why not?"  
  
" It's after two in the morning. I think he's sleeping."  
  
" Well I'll wake him up/"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Max walked up to the door and hesitated before knocking. She knew once she did everything would change. Change was good; she liked change. She knocked and waited. She knocked again.  
  
Alec opened his door to reveal Max standing in the doorway. " Are you okay?"  
  
Max looked at him with his boxers and strangely bright face for just waking form sleep. She moved up to him and kissed him quickly. She stood back and looked at him. He looked shocked and confused. She wanted to do it again. He tasted so good.  
  
Alec looked at her as she began to move in closer to him to kiss him again. He knew she should respond to this one. He could tell that she had that inside her for a while. As she came closer he put his hand in front of her face to stop her. " Max, stop."  
  
She stepped back quickly. " What," she asked. However by the time she finished she saw what it was. There coming into view was a woman.  
  
She was wearing her underwear. She came and looked at Max from head to toe. " Who's she."  
  
Alec looked at Max and then back to Halie, " This is Max."  
  
Max felt like someone poured a bucket of green paint on her. She came to him to express her undying love and he was in the middle of sex. She looked at him with his shocked expression and her with her confused expression and decided to run. And that she did. She ran as fast as her legs could go without drawing attention to herself.  
  
When she reached downstairs, she got on her bike and drove away. She couldn't believe that had just happened to her. What was she thinking?  
  
Alec closed his door still in shock by Max's actions. " Whoa," he said finally catching the feel of her lips against his.  
  
" Who was that?"  
  
Alec said with a dreaming look on his face, " that was Max."  
  
" You got something with her?"  
  
He nodded. " I really like her but she has never given a rats ass 'bout me. Hmm, I didn't know if it's a good thing or bad thing what she just did."  
  
She wasn't in the mood to hear all this fluff. " Are we still goanna have sex?"  
  
" No, sorry, this changes everything."  
  
" I thought you said ' Just one night, no stings attached."  
  
" You see there's always strings attached. So you can leave anytime now."  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: Just so we're clear, Max was dreaming all the chapters before.  
  
I know readers sometime miss when you say something like that.  
  
  
  
Are you all happy now? That's if anyone is reading this or read this far.  
  
You all are probably thinking I sound kind of pissed. That's because I am.  
  
  
  
My sister wanted to see Star Search and hence I didn't get to see Dawson's Creek.  
  
I haven't seen Jensen moving in two weeks. The local station here that shows Dark Angel shows it after the Sunday night movie and they were showing Starship Troopers for the millionth time and that finished late and they didn't show Dark Angel and they can't show it this week because Green Mile is on. 


	4. Chapter4

NOTE: I hope you all remember Darren. He was the guy Max broke up with in the very first episode.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER: Your loss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max drove down the streets trying to clear her head. She had just made a complete fool of herself. He mind flashed back to Alec there with the girl. What was she thinking going over there? Why did she ever think it was a good idea to tell Alec that she was in love with him? She had an overwhelming sense of regret infecting her mind. She needed to fix it. But how? She came to a stop at the traffic light.  
  
" Well, well, if it isn't good old Max."  
  
Max looked to the direction of the voice. It belonged to guy who was on a bike and she couldn't help but think looked familiar. " Do I know you?" She knew he looked familiar but couldn't put her hands on it.  
  
" You don't mean to tell me you forgot me already," he said with a smirk.  
  
She shook her head, " sorry."  
  
" It's me, Darren."  
  
Darren? Who the hell is he? She tried to play it back in her head. She came up with nothing.  
  
" Come on, we dated for like six moths. About two years ago."  
  
Two years ago? That was just before she met Logan. " Oh, Darren, right. I'm sorry I totally forgot about you."  
  
" Thanks, that's always nice to know." Someone behind them beeped. " What do you say we go to Crash?"  
  
Max nodded; she needed to get her head off things anyway.  
  
They drove to Crash and chained up their bikes and headed inside. Darren kept staring at Max as she moved to the bar.  
  
Max turned and looked at him. She caught him staring. " What?"  
  
He smiled, " You look real different. Different hair, and size."  
  
" Size?"  
  
" You lost weight."  
  
It was soon after they broke up her already messed up life started to go downhill. The stress just kept pilling up as the months progressed. " Got a problem with that?"  
  
" No, not at all. I just almost didn't recognize you."  
  
" What about you? You look kind of different ya self."  
  
" Yeah, change the hair. I just added highlights though. It's funny cause I remember that you had a really good memory. I'm a little hurt that you forgot about me."  
  
"My mind was somewhere else. Besides it's not like I went around moping after you slept with---what's her name?" She said laughing.  
  
" I can't remember myself."  
  
They laughed.  
  
He liked being with Max, he just whished she wasn't so secretive. He hoped that changed as well about her. He really wanted to get to know her again. " So Max, is there anyone special?" It sounded so lame as it left his mouth.  
  
Max got a far away look on her face. Her embarrassing incident came back to mind. " No, no one special right now. What about you?"  
  
" Same here," he smiled at her. " Can I buy you a drink, so we could catch up on old times."  
  
She nodded, She found her way out of the situation with Alec. Darren was a perfect candidate to help her with it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Max walked into Jam pony and immediately spotted Alec. He was looking at her and she turned away. She was not supposed to be acting strange, so she did what she'd usually do. She walked over to her locker without saying anything to him.  
  
He looked at her walk by him. He could imagine how she was feeling. The only reason he didn't kiss her back was because there was another girl there, he couldn't even remember her name now. He walked over to Max. " So. . ."  
  
" So what?"  
  
" About this morning."  
  
She pretended to act natural. " Oh sorry 'bout that. I had a little heat problem."  
  
" You were in heat?" He felt his heart sink.  
  
" And since I wasn't thinking straight I thought of you."  
  
He didn't know if he should believe her or not. He knew when female X5s got in heat the males would be able to smell it. He didn't really smell anything. Then again he was preoccupied. Also if he said that he thought she was lying and it turned out she wasn't, then he'd look like a fool. He didn't want to do that. " Well that's that?"  
  
" Thank god, that was that."  
  
" Yeah, thank god."  
  
She smiled at him. He didn't have to be so glad that nothing happened between them.  
  
If she didn't sleep with him then who did she sleep with. " So how did the heat thing turn out," he asked making sure to keep his voice down.  
  
" It went good, for once. I just happened to run into this guy."  
  
He hoped she wasn't talking about Logan or else he was pretty certain he was dead. " Who?"  
  
" A guy I use to date about two years ago, we broke up but now looking back at it, it was kind of stupid."  
  
He never pictured Max with anyone beside Logan. Now that she was over him, there came someone else for him to compete with. " So what's his name?"  
  
" Darren."  
  
" How old is he," he asked trying to sound casual.  
  
" 24."  
  
He nodded and walked away. Why was she answering all his questions? It was like she was begging for him to ask more. She wanted him to think that she was occupied. He was certain that Darren didn't even existed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Alec walked in Crash with a mission. He was going to get Max to tell him the truth. Then maybe they could talk about it.  
  
He walked over to the pool table and spotted Max, OC, and Sketchy. There was no one else. " Hey," he said making his presence known.  
  
OC eyes grew big as she saw Alec. She could tell that it was going to get ugly. What the hell made Max believe that it was a good idea was beyond her.  
  
" What did I miss?" Darren asked returning from talking to friend of his. He sat next Max and put his arms around her.  
  
Alec looked at him for a while then looked away quickly when he noticed he was caught.  
  
" Who's this guy?" Darren asked.  
  
" Alec, he works with us," Max explained.  
  
Was he just the guy she worked with? It sucked to be in that position.  
  
" Nice to meet you Alec?"  
  
Alec nodded.  
  
OC and Sketchy looked at one another. They could tell what was going on. The tension was so thick they could cut it with a knife.  
  
" Why don't someone go get some beer?" Max said happily which contrasted with the mood.  
  
" I'll get it," Alec and Darren said at the same time.  
  
" No, I'll get it," Alec insisted.  
  
Darren could tell he was throwing word for him. He wasn't going to look bad in front of Max. " No, sit down, I'll get it."  
  
Sketchy stood up, " I'll get it." He looked in his pocket and took out money. He saw that it wasn't enough. " Alec, can you lend me twenty."  
  
Alec took the money out of his fat wallet and gave it to him. " Take forty. You don't have to pay me back."  
  
" Thanks man." Sketchy walked off smiling and went to the bar.  
  
Max could tell what Alec was doing. Why? She wasn't quite sure.  
  
Darren moved his hands form around Max and began to hold her hand. " What do you say we shoot some pool, for old time sake?"  
  
" Sure," Max said. She walked to the table and he followed her.  
  
Alec sat there in frustration watching Max play pool with Darren, if that's what you could call it. They were doing more flirting than anything. " So how long was he and Max were dating before they broke up."  
  
" 'bout six months. Good riddance to bad rubbish if you ask me."  
  
" Who ended it?"  
  
" Max, he cheated on her."  
  
He laughed; she was with a guy who cheated on her. He was totally unworthy of her affections. " And she says that was stupid reason to break up with him," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
Sketchy came back and put the pitcher of beer on the table. " Beer Alec, you look like you need it."  
  
Alec shook his head. He wasn't going to stay there and make a fool out of himself. " I have something to go take care of."  
  
" Ok," he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: Ok I added a complication to the situation. 


	5. Chapter5

CHAPTER:  
He was at the needle, the only place where he could feel at peace. He closed his eyes and let the cold air kiss his face. He hated the fact that he was excited about it and it turned out to be nothing. She was in heat, and that was it. He knew for sure Darren wouldn't cheat on her again after that. Hell they may never break up now. Then again maybe he would. Once a cheater always a cheater." Forget it Alec," he ordered himself.  
  
Max walked up to him slowly and softly, she was certain that he didn't hear her coming. She came to a stop at back of him and put her hands over his eyes. " Guess who."  
  
He pulled her hands down. He was taken by surprised at first then he realized it was her. " Max, I had no idea it was you."  
  
She sat next to him. " So, what are you doing here?"  
  
" I come here almost every night. What are you doing here?"  
  
" Hey! This is my spot, remember."  
  
She was right. It was her spot. " So where's Darren?"  
  
" Darren's home." He looked up at her questioningly. " No need to rush things."  
  
" You really like him huh?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
He nodded. Everything about this situation seemed so thought out. Max was acting like she was tying to prove something. His earlier suspicion came back to him. " So, how come you tell me every thing about Darren and what you feel about him. I've asked you a lot of question today and you answered all. Why is that?"  
  
" Because. . . .I want you to know."  
  
" You want me to know that you would willing give your heart to someone who broke it before and most likely will again, or you wanted me to know that you were with someone last night so I don't have to suspect you're lying about the heat thing?"  
  
She looked at him stunned.  
  
" Which is it Max?"  
  
She needed to think. " I don't what you're talking 'bout Alec. Darren and I are none of your business. Besides we resolved our issues."  
  
" Don't tell me anything about him then?" he shouted.  
  
" I won't tell you if you don't ask," she shouted back. " You're always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Get a life and stay out of mine."  
  
He stared at her for a moment. She looked back at him with disgust in her eyes. " Yeah Max, I'll stay out of your life." He got up and walked away.  
  
She let him walked away. When she was certain that he was out of view she slammed down her fist in the metal surface. She had no idea what she was doing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Normal walked around Jam Pony looking for a worker that was competent enough to show his new employee around. This girl had promise, she was hardworking and intelligent and working for him. He didn't want her to be spoilt by one of his delinquent employees. " Alec," he yelled. He looked back at the girl. " Don't worry he's a smart one, just like you."  
  
She smiled nervously.  
  
Alec came to Normal at the sound of his name. " You called," he said dryly, frustrated about the way his day was going.  
  
" Yes, I was looking for someone to show Melissa here around, I know I can count on you." Alec nodded in agreement. " That's my boy." He walked back to his office.  
  
" So Melissa, do you have a locker yet?"  
  
" No, I just got hired."  
  
" Come this way," he led her to a locker he knew was free. " You can put your name on it or whatever."  
  
She nodded. She looked around the room. " So, can you tell me the names of these people?"  
  
" Yeah," he looked around at the people he saw. His called them as he saw them. " That's CeCe, that's Sketchy, and behind him is Heim, and OC and in front of her is Brian. That's pretty much the people worth knowing."  
  
Max came in and looked at them. She went in her locker and took out something and walked until she was out of view.  
  
Melissa looked at Max leave. " Who's that?"  
  
He frowned to himself. " I don't know her."  
  
She nodded, " Okay then I'll introduce myself later."  
  
He just wanted to get off the topic of Max. " Let me show you around the sectors."  
  
He carried her to the bike rack and took a bike down for her. They were out the door a few seconds later.  
  
Max knew he would take her seriously but she didn't think he'd go this far. He didn't say a word to her all day. He didn't even look at her. It was like they never knew each other. And according to him he didn't.  
  
NOTE: I'm not sure about this chapter. I really didn't know what to write. 


	6. Chapter6

CHAPTER: Announcement  
Darren was annoying the hell out of Max. He kept on trying to put moves on her. She knew it was only natural since they were technically dating and all but she just wasn't in the mood and he wasn't taking a hint. She really couldn't be bothered with him. Her attention was on Alec, who was chatting up some girl much to her annoyance.  
  
OC looked at Max. She was staring at Alec so hard she was surprised that Darren even tried to get her attention.  
  
" Max," Darren called and waved his hands in front of her. " Earth to Max."  
  
Why the hell couldn't this guy get a clue? She turned to him. " Yeah."  
  
" I was saying that we go back to my place."  
  
She laughed. " I think I need more beer." She got up from her seat and walked to the bar. She sat on the stool. She didn't want a beer she just wanted to get away from Darren. She looked to her left and saw Alec was at the bar now talking to some guy he looked like knew. He was talking to everyone except her. She frowned and turned away from him.  
  
" I thought you came to get beer."  
  
She rolled her eyes before she turned around. " I did. The barkeep is busy."  
  
Darren did not like what Max was doing. She was being secretive and dark again. " What are you keeping from me?"  
  
She looked at him in shock. Where the hell did that come from? " Nothing?"  
  
" Come on Max, I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at that Alex guy."  
  
" Alec, and I don't look at him anyway," she snapped back. The way he was acting she could have sworn they were engaged or something.  
  
" Yeah, I must have the word ass written on my forehead."  
  
She couldn't help but see the word 'ass' glowing in his head. This guy was an ass.  
  
Darren cleared his throat. And began to address the audience in the bar. " People, listen up for second." The music that was playing stopped. Everyone was looking at him.  
  
Max had no idea what he was doing. She just sat there watching him in amazement. He had to be drunk or something.  
  
After Max a girl he was dating cheated on him. It was the first and the last time he was made to look like the fool. " Everyone here know this woman, right?" he pointed at Max.  
  
Max looked around at everyone looking at her, including Alec.  
  
Darren continued. " Everyone also knows that Max and that Guy," he pointed at Alec, " have been dancing around each other." Small mummers of 'yeah that's true' came in from all directions. " Now can anyone tell me why she is pretending to be interested in me and wasting my time?"  
  
Max got up form her stool and put on her jacket. She was too embarrassed and angry to even beat him up. She just wanted to get the hell out of there. She bumped into a few people and reached the exit. She got on her bike and just started to drive.  
  
Alec looked at Max as she walked out the exit. He couldn't believe that Darren just did that. " What the hell is your problem man?"  
  
Darren walked up to him. He was going to make Alec look stupid too. " You're my problem."  
  
He couldn't believe that he was challenging him. " What are you going to about that?"  
  
" Kick you ass."  
  
A guy walked up to Darren. " You don't want to fight this guy." He had seen Alec fight before.  
  
" I can take him," Darren told his informant.  
  
Alec almost laughed at that.  
  
" Guys can you take it outside," the bartender pleaded.  
  
" Don't worry, it will be over soon enough," Darren assured him. Darren rolled up his sleeves and fired a punch at Alec.  
  
Alec took his hold of his hands. " Give up now."  
  
" Afraid I'll kick ass."  
  
What this guy high. He was in no position to be making threats. Alec just wanted get him over with quickly. He broke his hand and let him collapsed to the floor.  
  
Darren looked at him in shock. " You bastard. You broke my arm."  
  
" I know." Alec laughed at him and took his jacket and walked out the bar. He was going to find Max.  
  
**********  
  
Max couldn't believe she was crying over it. Her life was a mess and I was all her fault. If she didn't go to Alec's that night then she would have never had to use Darren hence she would not have been embarrassed. She wiped her tears away in frustration.  
  
She was wrong. She got what she deserved. Why couldn't she just get over herself and tell Alec how she felt about him. She wanted to be with him so much and the fact that he didn't want to be with her was eating her slowly. Then again it was her fault. She was the one who was constantly mean to him. She was the one who never gave him the time of day because she was too caught up with Logan.  
  
Alec walked up to her slowly. She could tell that she was miles away because she didn't turn around at the sound of his footsteps (not that he made a sound). He knew she could have been at the needle because that was where she always went when she wanted to clear her head.  
  
He stopped at the back of her and put his hands over her eyes. " Guess who?" He could feel that she was crying.  
  
She pulled his hands down. She didn't hear him coming but when she knew it had to be him. "Alec, I had no idea it was you."  
  
He smiled because she remembered what she had to say. " Tell me what you're thinking."  
NOTE: This is going to send soon. It's only nine chapters be cause I posted two chapters as one. 


	7. 7

NOTE: I made a big boo boo and I just realized, so I fixed it. This is the real chapter 7  
  
CHAPTER: The Ending.  
  
Alec walked up to her slowly. She could tell that she was miles away because she didn't turn around at the sound of his footsteps (not that he made a sound). He knew she could have been at the needle because that was where she always went when she wanted to clear her head.  
  
He stopped at the back of her and put his hands over her eyes. " Guess who?" He could feel that she was crying.  
  
She pulled his hands down. She didn't hear him coming but when she knew it had to be him. "Alec, I had no idea it was you."  
  
He smiled because she remembered what she had to say. " Tell me what you're thinking."  
  
She laughed halfheartedly. " I'm thinking that Darren should leave town because tomorrow he's as good as dead."  
  
He laughed. " He was jerk."  
  
" I guess you must be pretty happy huh. You were right, I was wrong."  
  
" You think I get satisfaction out of seeing you hurt?" She looked at him then turned away once more. " I'm sorry you think that way."  
  
" What else am I supposed to think?"  
  
He shrugged. " I just want you to be honest with me. You've been lying to me a lot lately. That heat thing made no sense."  
  
" Really, why do you say that?" She thought it made it sense.  
  
" Because I would have been able to smell you. I didn't smell anything."  
  
" You were a little preoccupied."  
  
He remembered. " We didn't do anything. I was going to but then you came by and did what you did so I told her to leave. I thought things were changing between us, then you came with that Darren story."  
  
" You didn't kiss me back. You have no idea how stupid I felt."  
  
" The only reason why I didn't was because I someone else was there. Providing that she wasn't there then I would have."  
  
" Then no Darren." It was such a shame because it all could have been prevented. " Where does he get off telling us that we've been dancing around each other? I mean I could take a year to admit that I'm in love with you if I want. If a few people happen to get used upon the way then that's their problem. It's all part of life. He kind of used me before so I guess it's pay back. But I'll have to get him back for what he did just now."  
  
" I broke his arm." She looked at him and smiled. " He challenged me. He thought that he could take me. I warned him but he wanted to fight."  
  
" He deserved it. I should break his leg tomorrow." She had an evil grin on her face. She laughed for a while then it reduced to a small chuckle. " Sorry bout the heat thing."  
  
" You're still sticking to that story."  
  
" Yeah, why else would I show up at your door and kiss you."  
  
He laughed. " Max, you do realize that you just said you were in love with me right."  
  
" I didn't say that."  
  
" You just said that you could take a year too admit you were in love with me if you wanted."  
  
That must have slipped. " Yeah, so what."  
  
" So what?"  
  
" Yeah, it's no big deal. So what if I'm in love with you." she looked at him and he was smiling.  
  
" Do you want me to return that kiss now?" She nodded and with that he kissed her softly. It was slow and sweet, exactly what he wanted it to be. They separated slowly. " Is it a big deal now."  
  
" Oh yeah, a very big deal." She pulled him in for a kiss again.  
  
" I'm really happy and all but what made you come by my apartment that night."  
  
She laughed nervously. " A bad dream."  
  
" What about."  
  
" I dreamt that you and OC got married."  
  
He laughed. " Like that's possible."  
  
" Not you and OC but you and someone else."  
  
" Still not possible. I was waiting for you to come around."  
  
She bit her lip. " Must be happy that I finally did."  
  
Happy didn't quite describe it. He was more than happy. He couldn't even find a word to describe it. " I am VERY VERY glad."  
THE END.  
  
NOTE: I really got stomped on this story so I wrote this just to finish it. 


End file.
